moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jagged Rock Coalition
|Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }}The Jagged Rock Coalition is a coalition of several Kobold clans. Historically, the four small Kobold clans managed to survive the onslaught of Gnolls, Dwarves, and Humans simply by staying within the mountains of the Mynyw Heartlands -- but with the dawn of the Third War, the four clans came together in order to ensure their continued survival as the Scourge and eventually the Forsaken overtook the races of the Mynyw Heartlands. Kobolds by themselves were nothing more than a nuisance to the Mynyw, burrowing deep into the earth to mine precious stones, ores, and minerals. Sometimes they would even burrow into active mines -- often coming to blows with the Dwarven and Human miners in the area. However, as the Coalition formed they became far more dangerous -- often collapsing tunnels and leading daring raids on the miners intentionally, stealing the richest of veins and even managing to fend off counter attacks by both the Mynyw and the Horde. Each clan inhabits one of the mountainous clusters bordering the Mynyw territory. These creatures have come together through a complicated series of underground tunnels known as the Underway (mostly to them). This allows them to safely navigate the thoroughly hostile areas completely undetected by their foes. Mynyw trackers are aware of the existence of these complex cave systems, but none have been able to properly locate an entrance to one. Four Clans Earthbreaker Clan Physically the strongest of all the clans, they produce hulking (for Kobolds) soldiers and workers that tend to be used entirely as guards, frontline infantry, and laborers. Favored among their warriors is the dual pick-hammer warmaul; a dangerous contraption native to the Kobolds that combines both blunt trauma force on one end with the armor piercing power of a mining pick on the other. They make their home in the southernmost region of the Mynyw Heartlands. They are led by Taskmaster Darpi. Snickertooth Clan The smallest in both numbers and size, the Snickertooth very easily found themselves to be outmatched by almost all opponents when it came to physical combat. Thus, they did what rats did best: stick to the shadows, only striking when the opportunity arose. Favoring daggers, slings, and bows, they have made it a habit to pop out of ‘spider holes’ or hoping out of trees in the canopies of the Heartlands’ forests. However, the Snickertooth clan, for all their wily ways, tend to avoid any sort of combat altogether. They do not have a set home boundary, tending to be the most nomadic of the clans. They are led by Sneakmaster Sneetch. Soilsinger Clan Slightly larger than the Snickertooth Clan, the Soilsingers have long prided themselves on being the most diplomatic of the Kobold clans. These ‘diplomats’ were little more than base traders in the beginning, but quickly they managed to learn the ways of shamanism through sheer willpower. It is by their hands that the Underway was constructed in the first place -- moving the earth through their shamanistic rituals and maintaining them so that the tunnels do not collapse on the ratmen soldiers. They are rare to find in combat and though if they are, they are always accompanied by an Earthbreaker Ravager. Their home range is in the northern parts of the Mynyw Heartlands. They are led by Spiritmaster Kerka. Jagged Rock Clan The Clan who brought all the others together and for whom the coalition gained its name, the Jagged Rock Clan is the largest and strongest of all the clans. Not specializing in anything beyond their numbers and leadership, they are a mishmash of the skillset of the other three clans. They make their home all along the westernmost mountain ranges. They are led by a mysterious Kobold known only as the Binder.' Conclusion If it were not for the incessant infighting, the dangers of the Underway (either through collapsing tunnels or whatever else lies within the depths of those dark tunnels), or general Kobold tomfoolery, they would be a far more dangerous threat than they presently are. Luckily for the Mynyw and the Horde, they are still Kobolds: stupid, craven, and always looking out for their candles. The Underway, however… that’s another story. Trivia * The Jagged Rock Coalition are largely inspired by Skaven Category:Mynyw Category:Kobolds Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Wolfenhold